


Not Quite Right

by KeevaCaereni



Series: Three's a Crowd [1]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linkara knows what he's doing is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Right

He wasn’t Spoony, God knew. But he looked like him, moved like him, smelt like him. When he kept his mouth shut and took the goggles off Linkara could even believe it _was_ him, that it was Spoony writhing underneath him, running cold hands along his back and arching up into him, pupils blown and mouth gasping at the contact.

It wasn’t fair, what he was doing. Even Insano deserved better than this, but Spoony had _said_ , he wasn’t interested and he had a girlfriend besides and Insano was there and willing, he’d always wanted Linkara in more ways than one.

It was a pity, really, because all Linkara wanted was Spoony.


End file.
